There are many different tasks and environments which require highly maneuverable mobile supports including load or operator support structure mounted thereon which may be variably shifted relative to the support.
Disabled persons may use mobile supports of this type for transport from one location to another and variable orientation relative to a stationary object, such as a piece of equipment or machine being operated by the person using the support or having work performed thereon by the support user.
Although many forms of mobile supports heretofore have been developed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,949, 3,901,337, 3,905,436, 3,937,519, 3,952,822 and 4,010,499, some of these previously known forms of mobile supports do not include all of the maneuverability and operator or supported load adjustment features of the instant invention.